Zero's Sickness
by shebacatb10
Summary: Nobody quite knows how this happened, all they know is they have to fix it quickly or risk losing him to the sickness. Its not supposed to be possible for a vampire to get sick, but Zero somehow manged to. What can they do to save him, can they save him at all? Mix this sickness with some love and you'll get the mess called Zero's life.


Zero's Sickness

Chapter 1

**Centered Around Zero:**

Zero woke slowly, as he opened his eyes blearily. He slowly turned his head to look around the large room. His dorm room always felt so much more chilled then the room that he kept in Cross's house. He shivered slightly, feeling the chilled air of the room seep into his bones.

Zero sat up slowly and pushed the covers off the lower half of his body. He stretched slowly feeling his bones pop and hearing them crack, before he let out a large yawn.

'_I'm so tired_' He complained to himself. '_Maybe I should take a smaller amount of association jobs for a little while_' He thought slowly getting off of his bed. As he moved off his bed he felt his stomach pitch in protest, and his head swim. '_What the hell?_' he thought to himself as he held the headboard of the bed to stabilize himself. Zero waited a few moments before shrugging it off and moving towards the bathroom attached to his room.

'_I can't exactly complain about how far away the bathrooms are_' he thought to himself walking into the even more chilly bathroom. '_Though I definitely can complain about the lack of heat'_ he gripped moving towards the shower. He turned nozzle on his shower and let it warm as he stripped off his clothing.

Zero stepped under the pounding water and let out a large moan of happiness. The water felt great on his aching joints, especially after last nights long and cold hunt. The level E last night had definitely not been as easy as they should have been, the marks on Zeros normally pristine body proved that fact.

As Zero let the heat of the water seep into him, he noticed the water seemed a bit on the cooler side today. '_That's strange'_ Zero thought to himself, before moving to wash his slightly longer silver hair. Usually his hair ended slightly after his ears, but now it just about tickled his collar bone. '_I really have to cut my hair soon' _He reminded himself lathering his soft hair with his shampoo.

Zero scrubbed the shampoo into his hair before rinsing it out of his hair. '_I really have to hurry, or I'll be late to Kaito's class, He'll kill me if I'm late __**again**__'_ He thought moving at a slightly faster pace. Zero quickly finished up his shower before moving over to the sink to brush his teeth quickly, _'Hopefully this will get rid of the cottony feeling in my mouth'_

Zero quickly worked through the rest of his morning regime in the bathroom, before stepping back into his chilled room. He shuddered from the sudden heat change and toweled off before moving to his closet to get his day class uniform. He picked the first uniform hanger and dragged it off to his bed so he could get changed.

He slipped on a pair of boxers before putting on the slimming back pants of the day class uniform. When the pants refused to say above his hips, where Zero usually wore them Zero made a mental note to ask Cross for a smaller uniform set. Zero grabbed his long sleeved white button up top and quickly buttoned it before throwing on the black vest with white accents. Zero threw on his red tie sloppily over the vest before throwing on the black over jacket, which also had white accents on it. He picked up Bloody Rose from his side table and attached the chain of the gun to his barley fitting pant loop before storing it between his vest and open over jacket.

He tussled his hair before he looked down at the clock on his bed stand and sighed. Zero sat on his bed slowly to not aggravate his earlier nausea and laid back on his old bed. He had 20 minutes before he had to leave his dorm to get to class on time, so why not lay down for a little while and try to get his awful nausea to go away. '_There's nothing wrong with taking a breather before class_' he rationalized. Before Zero knew it he was fast asleep on the bed in his uniform.

_**Hours Later**_

Zero woke groggily before looking over to his clock quickly. The clock read 5pm, '_Oh I really did sleep the day away, I missed all my classes.' _He thought a bit worried. It wasn't exactly unusual for him to fall asleep during the day, but it was unusual to sleep so long that he missed all his classes and then slept until it was time for class change over. He stood up quickly and his nausea hit him again full force. '_shit!'_ He though grabbing the headboard for the second time today. '_Fuck, I have to hurry. Kaito's already going to be pissed at me'_ He thought struggling to the door to head down to class switch over.

Zero rushed down the dorm halls and practically sprinted across the courtyard hearing the yelling of his friend.

"Get back already! God damn it I said get back! Your supposed to be in your dorms! Your lucky your not getting a detention for this shit!" Kaito fumed struggling to keep all the day class girls and a few boys at bay. Zero took a deep breath and stormed over to Kaito to help him get control over the day class.

"Shut up! Get back into lines now! Behave yourself or I swear to god!" Zero yelled in a slightly raspy voice. _'What the?'_ Zero thought to himself as his throat throbbed in pain from yelling so loudly. Thankfully though Zero's yelling did get the day class to straighten up. Everyone got one foot away from the path that the night class was to walk on, and anytime someone tried to edge their way closer all Zero had to do was to shoot them a glance to get them to stiffen and step back into line.

"How kind of you to finally show up Zero" Kaito said coldly.

"Oh it was nothing" Zero said voice practically dripping sarcasm. Zero shuddered feeling a chill run up his back. "Jesus, why is it so cold today?" Zero bemoaned breathing on his hands in an attempt to heat them up.

"Its not exactly cold, its 70 degrees out today" Kaito replied waiting for the night class to come out from the gates before them.

"Really? It feels like its winter" Zero mumbled before going into a coughing fit. '_Damn that hurts'_ Zero though grabbing his ribcage trying to stop the pounding feeling he was getting from his chest. After the coughing subsided Zero caught a look of Kaito staring at him strangely. "What?" Zero asked his head pounding and spinning at the same time.

"Are you okay? You don't sound or look so great..." Kaito said trailing off.

"Aw gee thanks, aren't you just such a sweet talker?" Zero said trying to get his world to stop spinning.

"I'm serious Zero, you don't look so good are you okay?" Kaito said eyes wide with shock and concern at how fast Zero was paling.

As Zero thought over his answer for a moment his world started spinning faster and faster as the microseconds passed. His nausea his him hard and his legs collapsed beneath him. Kaito was quick, but not quick enough to catch Zero.

"Kaito I-" before Zero could finish his sentence his bent over and vomited the meager contents of his stomach. '_Shit! This burns_' Zero though tears gathering in the corners of his eyes from the acid in his throat. Zero kept coughing and throwing up more until finally he fell limp beside Kaito, as the gates of the moon dorm opened letting the night class out onto the path. It remained silent, no fan girls and fan boys screaming out for their idol. Everyone was just looking at the limp silver haired boy lying in Kaito's arms in shock.

**Centered around Kaito**

Kaito froze for a minute in shock, before whipping around and yelling at the day class.

"Go back to your dorms this instant! If you don't go you will be suspended for a period of time I see fit!". Kaito looked over his passed out friend and sighed. "You fucking idiot, you can tell me you know..." he mumbled before pulling out a phone.

"Cross we have an emergency, Zero has passed out. He'd really sick, I don't know what to do. Can you and Master get over here immediately?" Kaito asked hurriedly, quite worried for Zero.

"We'll be there in a few minutes, can you make sure Zero stays stable till then?" Cross said in a deadly serious tone.

"I'll do everything I can, you know that. Just get here fast" Kaito said before turning his head back to the night class. "I'd be willing to say with this change of events your classes are going to be canceled."He called out.

"I imagine so" Kaname said politely before turning around to the night class behind him. "Mr. Takamiya said, classes are canceled. Return to the dorms and if anyone dares to disobey me, know you will be punished. Takuma, until I return you are in charge. Aido, Kain your with me." Kaname ordered smoothly.

"Of course Kaname-Sama" They chorused before all but Aido and Kain went back into the moon dorms. Kaname walked over to Kaito but kept a safe distance of 2 feet.

"What happened out here?" He asked calmly.

"I have no idea, we'll have to figure out when Cross and Master get here" Kaito grumbled unwilling to part with any information about Zero, unless necessary.

**Kaname Centered**

When Kaname saw Zero pass out into Kaito's arms he felt his pulse raise slightly. '_What in the world is going on?'_ He thought now standing near Zero and Kaito.

"Aido would you come here for a moment?" Kaname asked quietly. Aido nodded walking over to the Pureblood.

"What can I do for you Kaname-Sama?" He asked willing to do whatever the Pureblood needed.

"Can you bring your medical supplies to the headmasters house? You can bring Kain with you" He said

"Of course, but why?" Aido asked.

"I'm going to need you to do some tests while were there, I'll explain more later. Right now its only a theory, but its a highly likely theory." He said sending Aido and Kain off.

Chapter 1 End

Authors Note: Okay so I've been looking over my old work since I've gotten a TON of reviews lately, and I found it wasn't exactly fair to let you guys read such an awfully written work. So since I finally got all my old works put onto my new computer, I figured it'd be worth rewriting and re-outlaying the story, so I did. I have well into chapter 5 plotted and I've begun writing chapter 2, so hopefully this will be easier to update for me then before. I actually got a chance to do these because of all my study halls, so its actually possible to write it now.

Also Thank You all for all the awesome reviews, I'm really actually ashamed to have gotten so many considering how badly I feel I wrote it before hand. Also I looked over the old reviews and since there was such a tide change it looks like the pairing that till be in this one are going to be; Kaname/Zero, Ichiru/Kaito, Aido/Kain, and Takuma/Shiki. Note that the main pairing is Kaname/Zero but the other couples may or may not get some chapters, and will definitely be getting mentions.

On my final note, I'm still looking for a beta-reader. I'm hoping this person would be able to correct my work, throw around ideas for the story with me, and hopefully attempt to keep me actually consistently writing. I'm not looking for someone who will just say it's perfect no matter what. Just PM me if your interested or leave a signed in review so I can get back to you. Also I'd love to get to know my readers and see what they like about the story and possibly what they'd like to see in the story. Because of that I'm going to say you can review, but you can also PM me and we can chat about the story. Also would you guys be open to me making a Tumblr blog for this story?

Sincerely,

Shebacatb10


End file.
